This invention relates to guiding or gauging attachments for chain saws, and more particularly to attachments of this type, which are intended to facilitate the cutting of logs, branches etc. into uniform lengths.
In the past, various kinds of gauging attachments for chain saws have been proposed and produced, to enable the user to gauge and cut logs into desired uniform lengths. One such attachment has consisted of a mortising gauge bar which extends from opposite sides of an arcuate protractor plate that was adjustable along the chain bar of the saw, whereby the angularity of a cut could be predetermined by setting of the gauge. No provision was made to enable the gauge bar to be extended or shortened so as to predetermine the lengths of the cut-off log sections. Thus, the use of the attachment was restricted solely to determining the angularity of a cut, and no additional functions were possible.
In another prior device a spirally wound scale or ruler tape having a hook at its end, was adapted to be attached to the frame of the chain saw, whereby the flexible tape could be pulled out and hooked onto the end of a log, or limb, enabling the user to position the saw at different distances as indicated by the reading of the tape. This device made it necessary to reset or hook the measuring tape each time that a new cut was to be made. Thus, the rate of the working was considerably slowed. Also, the device was not convenient to use if the saw was in an awkward situation, as when cutting the limbs of a standing tree for instance.
In still other prior proposals, a folding-ruler type gauging device was attached to the chain saw, or alternatively a telescoping-gauge was used, that could be extensible and retractable. In each of these instances, the guage was mounted on an L-shaped swivel arm, and the entire attachment involved numerous parts and a somewhat complicated assembly and disassembly. Not only was the higher cost a considerable factor, but also there existed the likelihood of damager to either the telescoping elements or else the folding ruler sections.